sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fountain of Youth
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Jungbrunnen Fountain of Youth ist eine Eskalation, die in der Combat Site Blood Provincial HQ (Provinzhauptquartier der Blood Raider) ausgelöst wird. Diese Eskalation sollte man im Team fliegen, solo wird man einerseits Probleme mit dem eingehenden Schaden bekommen, andererseits in Stufe 3 am Blood Defence Outpost sich die Zähne ausbeissen. Stufe 1 Beschreibung: As the dust settles from the battle, you receive a transmission from someone claiming to be a local vigilante who congratulates you on a job well done. Your computers run a check on his ship ID´s and other info they can gather on him in such a short period of time, but come up with nothing. He appears to represent neither a pirate faction nor one of the empires. This person continues to welcome you to the area and offers to point you to some other Blood bases he knows about and have been a menace for the local population. If you want to come and meet him, he will lead the way. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. '''Erste Welle' *7 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Exorcis/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Cardinal/Patriarch) ''- nicht immer'' In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man gewöhnlich ein oder mehrere Faction Gegenstände in Dark Blood Qualität, das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. thumb|Fountain Of Youth 1 - jenseits des TorsDie nächste Eskalationsstufe (oder das vorzeitige Ende) wird gewöhnlich durch den Abschuss des Faction Battleships ausgelöst, zuweilen ist es notwendig, durch das Tor zu fliegen. Jenseits des Tores trifft man auf eine Batterie von Storage Silos, welches von 2 spy drones bewacht wird. Meldung: Cura Gigno: Good to see you decided to come. I can not promise you any payment if you take on these Blood Raider bases, but you will earn fame among the locals and the fortune the Bloods leave behind. I'm going to send a couple of my spy drones to see if the Blood Raiders are still where they were yesterday. '' Die Drohnen fliegen nach wenigen Sekunden weg. Das ist der zweite mögliche Trigger auf die nächste Eskalationsstufe (oder das vorzeitige Ende). Stufe 2 thumb|Fountain Of Youth 2'Beschreibung:' ''The radio crackles with the vigilante's excited whispering. "They're still here! Come quick and we'll show them a whole new definition of pain!" Es gibt kein Beschleunigungstor an diesem Platz. Der eingehende Schaden ist enorm! Evtl. empfiehlt es sich, vorher nur im Pod einzufliegen, ein Bookmark zu setzen und anschliessend mit Sniperschiffen auf bspw. 70 oder 100 km einzufliegen. Erste Welle Meldung: Control Tower Operator: More intruders! Maybe they're connected with the spy drones we just destroyed. I bet CONCORD sent them! Take care of 'em boys! *6 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *18-20 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *14-19 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Herald/Raider/Reaver/Upholder/Worshipper) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Pope) ''- nicht immer'' Mit jedem Abschuss einer Cruise Missile Battery wird eine Smartbomb gezündet. The Missile Battery was booby-trapped! As it explodes, it sends out a blast-wave triggered by a built-in smartbomb. All hostile ships caught in the blast take damage. Wenn man den Blood Controll Center angreift, erscheint folgende Meldung: Cura Gigno: We sure showed them! I'm actually starting to think I'll become a fighter some day. Will you teach me? Maybe after we're done ... Der Abschuss dieses Kontrollturms ist zweite mögliche Trigger auf die dritte Eskalationsstufe (oder das vorzeitige Ende) In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man gewöhnlich ein oder mehrere Faction Gegenstände in Dark Blood Qualität, das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Die nächste Eskalationsstufe (oder das vorzeitige Ende) wird gewöhnlich durch den Abschuss des Faction Battleships ausgelöst, zuweilen ist es notwendig, die Blood Raider Chapels abzuschiessen. Diese hinterlassen keine Beute. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: "We sure did show them! You sure are better than no one to have around when the missiles are flying! But there is no time to float here fabulating, we must press on, another division of this same group is close by! I will pop over and scout, check if they are there still!" All these exclamation marks make you dizzy. It may well be that this guy is not much of a fighter, but he is no coward and you wonder if it is not hard to do scouting missions on an industrial... Around 30 seconds later you receive a transmission "OMG the bastards have scrambled me!! I am getting killed here! Help! Help! I am at moon six, where is everyone, come.." and then the transmission stops. You turn off the radio, there are too many "moon 6" around for you to go looking, and besides, this guy has probably already been turned into two tablespoons of space dust by now. Stufe 3 Beschreibung: "We sure did show them! You sure are better than no one to have around when the missiles are flying! But there is no time to float here fabulating, we must press on, another division of this same group is close by!" Es gibt kein Beschleunigungstor an diesem Platz. Man kann u.U. die Webber der Stasistürme austricksen, indem man innerhalb des Kampfplatzes einen kurzen Warp hinlegt - Anwarppunkte sollten einige weitverstreute Felsformationen bieten. thumb|Fountain Of Youth 3Meldung beim Warp-In: As you enter, you see your friend several hundred kilometers off target, complaining about something being rotten in the hydraulic system. With the Blood Raiders on the other hand, it seems like all systems are go. Erste Welle Meldung: Cura Gigno: I hope you will manage without me, but I am going to check the next and last target. It is one of the Blood´s holy places, some Fountain of Youth thing, quite a splash! We don't want them to get away. I will hold them busy till you arrive! *1 Blood Defence Outpost (Sentinel Bloodraider) ''- web - Angriff triggert Welle 2'' *2 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web'' *2 Siege Beam Laser Sentry *8 Battleships (Corpus Monsignor/Patriarch/Pope) *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Sage) - tw. NOS *2 Cruiser (Corpum Shadow Sage) *1 Destroyer (Corpior Converter) *1 Faction Battleship (Dark Blood Pope) ''- nicht immer'' In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man gewöhnlich ein oder mehrere Faction Gegenstände in Dark Blood Qualität, das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Zweite Welle - wenn man den Blood Defence Outpost angreift Meldung: The Defense Sentinel calls for backup from a nearby patrol! *11 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest) *6 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Follower/Herald/Upholder/Worshipper) ''- tw. web/scramble'' Der Blood Defence Outpost repariert sich sehr schnell (Schild und Armor) - gleichartig dem Arena Sentinel im Blood Provincial HQ (aus dem ja diese Eskalationsreihe ausgelöst wurde). Es wird also die Feuerkraft von ca. 3 Battleships (mind. 1000 DPS) benötigt, um diese Bastion zu knacken. Nach Abschuss bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man nur eine Laserlinse findet. Schon mit dem Abschuss des Faction Schlachtschiffs, spätestens mit dem Abschuss des Blood Defence Outpost wird die letzte Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst - oder wenn man Pech hat, ein vorzeitiges Ende. Stufe 4 thumb|Fountain of Youth 4Beschreibung: "I will hold them busy till you arrive!" Yeah, right. The only way he is going to slow them down is to stun them with a steady flow of exclamation marks. The Dark Bloods are no joke. This innermost circle of the Blood Raiders is legendary for its brutality and the unparalleled skill of its pilots. Your radio crackles to life again when this chatty would-be vigilante sends a message to his newfound friend: "Yes, they are here, and it seems the element of surprise is on our side! I suggest that you open with a full frontal assault so I can charge from the side, flank them, and then we can crush them between us! I will need to stay off the air for now, though: I am launching a covert ops through stealth tactics in order to get into position! Good luck!!" Come to think of it, this guy might be a 12-year-old who has stolen his mom's ship. But there is nothing to wait for; there are the coordinates, and the enemy is waiting. Es gibt kein Beschleunigungstor an diesem Platz. Beim Reinwarpen erscheint eine Meldung:You see a spacial rift in the distance: This is probably what the Blood Raiders have called the "Fountain Of Youth." Perhaps it was usable at some point in the past, but your computer indicates it is currently so unstable that attempting to use it would mean certain death. You refrain from any thoughts of using it, for now. Erste Welle - während man die Schiffe und Türme bekämpft erscheinen nach und nach folgende Meldungen: Cura Gigno: Let me know if you need a hand! Cura Gigno: "Cura Gigno takes on the Blood Raiders." Yeah, I think I'll call my biography something like that. You can be my sidekick, maybe... the silent warrior by my side. Maybe they'll even give me a medal! '' ''Cura Gigno: I'm impressed. You seem almost as good as I'd be flying that ship of yours... Cura Gigno: I got your back! Keep it up! Cura Gigno: Wait! I'm still reloading!! *2 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web'' *5 Siege Beam Laser Sentry *5 Siege Pulse Laser Sentry *19 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *2 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Revenant) - NOS, Tracking Disruptor *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Diviner/Raider) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *9 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Devoter/Friar) *2 Frigates (Corpii Engraver/Raider) 'Zweite Welle '- wenn man den Blood Raider Military Outpost angreift. Meldung: As the Military Outpost is attacked, a horde of defenders undock to defend it! *15 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *8 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Arch Templar/Dark Priest/Priest/Revenant/Shadow Sage) - tw. NOS, Tracking Disruptor '' *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Fanatic) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Upholder/Worshipper) ''- tw. web/scramble 'Dritte Welle '- wenn der Blood Raider Military Outpost noch ca 55% Struktur hat. Meldung: High Ritualist Padio Atour: So we meet at last. You are most likely the one that has been disrupting our operations recently. I must say, I'm impressed with your ability to crush my subordinates. But taking on me is an entirely different matter. '' ''Since you've done so well for yourself, I'll give you the comforting knowledge that your body will be sent to your family in one piece. And if you have any close relatives that show promise in the space-combat business, I'll make sure to offer them a place at my side. *1 Faction Battleship (High Ritualist Padio Atour) *8 Elite Frigates - Padio's Disciple (Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder) ''- web/scramble'' *5 Elite Frigates (Spider Drone II) ''- web'' thumb|Fountain Of Youth 4 - Blaue Wolke am OutpostNach dem erfolgreichen Abschuss des High Ritualist Padio Atour ist die Eskalation beendet, es erscheint folgendes Popup: This was a hard fight and even though your friend didn't fire many shots, he did his best to call them. Gutsy little fellow. You would think that by now he should have used half of all superlatives in the English language to describe your victory, but surprisingly enough he is dead silent there where he is orbiting the remains of this holy place. Closer inspection reveals that he has taken a direct hit and even though his ship looks intact, all the airlocks have been blasted out and either he must have died from the explosion, or he is lying there frozen from the exposure. It is kind of sad... not that you will miss him personally, but you can be darn sure that if he had lived to run around and tell the story, you would have been a legendary hero 24 hours from now. Im Wrack des High Ritualist Padio Atour kann man mit etwas Glück nette Corpus X-Type und/oder Dark Blood Faction Gegenstände finden. Der Outpost sendet kurz vor dem Platzen noch eine bläusliche Wolke aus, dabei erscheint im Local folgende Meldung: Clouds of electric gas spurt from the stations hull as it is quickly falling apart. Er hinterlässt keine Beute Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Blood Raiders